


Flimsy distinctions

by musterings



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Road Trip, Tent Sex, not too explicit, this is kinda sappy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: Ignis’s existence revolved within the walls of the Citadel, the freshest air he’d ever get the chance to breathe was that of the meeting room aircon turned up on high. But as Gladio situated himself more intimately into Ignis's daily life, it became more apparent that Gladio seemed to bring the outdoors along with him, like greenery growing through the cracks of city sidewalks.Written for Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Day 3, prompt: camping; adjectives: active, carefree





	Flimsy distinctions

“I like the outdoors,” said Gladio shyly, one hand rubbing through the back of his head, in a dingy Insomnian pub after work where the beer had tasted of piss in their glasses, but had been almost sweet from Gladio’s lips. That had been their first date. It wasn't until the first month into their relationship that Ignis learned that what Gladio said was a gross understatement. 

Ignis’s existence revolved within the walls of the Citadel, the freshest air he’d ever get the chance to breathe was that of the meeting room aircon turned up on high. But as Gladio situated himself more intimately into Ignis's daily life, it became more apparent that Gladio seemed to bring the outdoors along with him, like greenery growing through the cracks of city sidewalks.

Where Ignis's practiced vernacular was smooth and sharp, like his tailored suits for work, Gladio's speech was carefree and easy, like the babbling brook they passed on their hike. Where Ignis was light on his feet, and at the start of their relationship, kind of  _ flighty,  _ Gladio always stood rooted and firm, and there was nothing like wrapping his arms around his firm torso to ground Ignis into reality again.

It was in the pair of boots caked in mud next to his pair of neatly polished oxfords, signalling to Ignis that Gladio was back from a Crownsguard training trip and waiting for him in his apartment, or in the large jacket with its worn leather that smelled of the sun, hanging by the door next to Ignis's sleek coats and blazers, or in the thermos mug that stood tall in Ignis's cupboards, obtrusive amongst his uniform crockery. 

But soon, bringing the outdoors into Ignis's indoor world was not enough, and Gladio sought to pull Ignis out into nature with him. 

Ignis was hesitant at first. He wasn't a sedentary creature, he perished the thought, but Gladio was active, and his hobbies demanded a different level of endurance and flexibility than a rigid training schedule did. But Gladio often humoured Ignis’s wishes to try out experimental cuisine or suited up to be his date for stuffy government socials, the least he could do was reciprocate.

The first weekend Gladio had ever taken him hiking, Ignis could not suppress the tired smile that arose when he slipped off his own pair of heavy hiking boots caked in mud and sat them next to Gladio's, which had been a gift and a promise a few months into their relationship. Several weekends of hikes later, Gladio grin was brighter than the spring sun when Ignis named each wildflower they met along his trail. Ignis’s chest burst with pride. He recognised them all from the pressed flowers Gladio left between the pages of his planner. 

But then Gladio introduced the idea of a camping trip. Just the two of them and his loyal tent, out in Insomnia’s backyard. 

A hike away for a day over the weekend that ended eventually in a warm and soft bed and a reliable internet connection at home for Ignis to catch up on emails was manageable, and even then Ignis had still cast Gladio with a glance of skepticism at the idea. But for Ignis to put everything down for a long weekend, four whole days without his laptop, a hot shower or any internet reception to speak of, approaching Ignis with the invitation was like approaching a scared animal, made only possible with bribery in the form of a brand new portable camping stove and a map of trails marked with spots for foraging ingredients that were seldom seen in the City, painstakingly researched and put together by Gladio himself.

The weather was perfect, the campsite Gladio chose off the beaten track was secluded and peaceful, the new stove worked like a dream, and Ignis’s ideas for new recipes overflowed with the wild herbs, nuts and petals of flowers in a pouch slung to his belt—another gift from Gladio, and all part of his gambit. If there was one way to ramp up enthusiasm in Ignis to do something new, it was to provide him with the equipment for the undertaking. Ignis had seen more types of flora in four days than he’d ever had in the years he’d lived in Insomnia, and he ended each day, tired from their hiking and carrying their packs in the summer heat, sinking into Gladio’s satisfying embrace.

But what Ignis failed to take into account into his cost-benefit analysis for stepping out of his urban comfort zone, was that he would be naked on his back on the floor of a tent on the forested outskirts of Insomnia, as far as they could get within the confines of the Wall, letting Gladio take all he was willing to give.

It was their last evening away from everything. Gladio had taken him to an overlook where they’d watched the sunset over Insomnia’s skyline and Ignis’s heart thumped through his chest all the way through the hike back, through their simple dinner, and then in Gladio’s lap when they crawled into the tent, the cheap beer they shared thrumming through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and licked unhurriedly into his mouth. 

He had to show Gladio his gratitude for the weekend one way or another.

Outside, trees rustled in the wind and cicadas buzzed, shrill and intermittent, as Gladio lapped up the quiet whimpers that escaped Ignis’s lips and Ignis felt exposed, the canvas walls of their tent the only distinction between what was outdoor and indoor, and it was a flimsy distinction at that. And yet, the eerie silence that formed the backdrop to nature's chorus simultaneously isolated the pair from the rest of civilisation, letting Ignis relish in the teeth that scraped across his neck and the movement of his lover inside him, what little apprehension he had when he kissed him on top of their joined sleeping bag peeled away with his last bit of sweat soaked clothing.

But there was no sound of traffic to drown out Gladio's grunts, and Gladio had to pull one of Ignis’s hands away from his mouth in an inadvertent attempt to muffle his moans which echoed louder to his own ears in the quiet. The gas lamp that cast an orange glow and stark shadows across Gladio's torso as he pulled Ignis’s tired legs to wrap around his waist lacked the electric hum of Ignis’s bedside table or the flicker of neon lights from nearby buildings that streamed into his apartment windows. 

The sleeping pads they rolled under their joined sleeping bags did nothing to deter the how hard the ground was below Ignis, and the sleeping bag was foreign, the nylon sticking to his bare back with sweat, peeling and sticking, and peeling and sticking as he arched to the rhythm of Gladio's thrusts. 

Now Gladio sliding in and out of him, that would always be familiar, his tight grip around Ignis's hips something he'd always associated with a firm mattress and silken sheets after wine shared from glasses and mouths, or the loud creak of a solid timber bed after a satisfying dinner shared with the man he loved. 

And all those flimsy distinctions ceased to exist as he screamed his release into the wilderness, his ragged moans growing louder than he'd ever had in the privacy of a bedroom as Gladio chased his own release right after.

No matter where Gladio would bring Ignis, there would be no distinction between anywhere and home.

The rough skin of Gladio’s hands slid down under his thighs and to his ankles, lowering his legs from Gladio's waist and back onto the sleeping bag. Ignis’s breathing was slow and heavy, whilst Gladio pressed his body against his, reclaiming his lips in deep and wet kisses.

He gave a quiet gasp as Gladio pulled out of him and turned to tie his condom off and chuck with the rest of their rubbish they'll be taking from the campsite the following morning. Still dazed and boneless, Ignis let Gladio roll him to the side to unzip their sleeping bags, and they slipped themselves in.

After zipping the sleeping bag back up over them, Gladio pulled Ignis closer to him to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"So?" asked Gladio, "How'd you like the past few days?" 

Ignis ran his hands through Gladio's hair, "Does camping with you always entail in sex?" 

Gladio laughed, and again Ignis recalled the babbling brook from their hike on the first day, "If it'll convince you to come out with me more often? Then sure," he nuzzled Ignis's neck and he whispered, “Would you do it again?" 

"The camping or the sex?" Ignis asked with a coy smile,

"Both."

"Yes," he smiled and Gladio kissed him again, "But only if it's both." 

**Author's Note:**

> me writing this: *looks at concept art of Insomnia* so whereabouts can they fuck


End file.
